This invention is concerned with making baby bibs more absorbent. Specifically, it is an apparatus worn on top of a baby's bib during bottle-feeding.
Many newborn babies have problems sucking from a bottle, and as a result, much of their formula runs down their chins and necks. Regular bibs that lie flat against their clothing become saturated quickly, and lose their ability to keep the baby dry. This bib has an extra roll that can be positioned under the baby's chin to catch most of the liquid before it hits the bib, and can be removed from the bib after feeding, in case the bib is still required.
Heretofore, bibs have had removable and/or disposable shields such as British Pat. Nos. 749,066 and 921,940, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,286,279 and 3,329,969. However, these were all flat additions that wouldn't absorb as much as a roll of absorbent material would.